Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai
Plot The Gaorangers start off by fighting the Demon Tribe Org until a great monster named Rakushasa has awaken from his hibernation. He is nothing like what the Gaorangers have ever fought before, as he's stronger and deadly than the other monsters they have fought before. Upon retreating the Gaorangers seem to have lost hope when they encountered a mysterious monk who tells them about the Sentai Rangers that have fought before they became Sentai Rangers. They were baffled about there being other rangers besides them. Right until their G-Phones started to move on their own each of their G-Phones lead them to the whereabouts of an different ex-sentai ranger of a different team. Each of these rangers teach them what it takes to be a Sentai Ranger. Will these ex-rangers be able to help the Gaorangers defeat Rakushasa? And who is the mysterious monk who knows all about the Sentai Rangers of the past? Characters Gaorangers Dream Sentai Red Warriors Demon Tribe Org *Duke Org Yabaiba *Duchess Org Tsuetsue *Lost Highness Rakushaasa Allies that appeared in the Clips *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Colon Rangers that appeared in the Clips Villians that appeared in the Clips *Black Cross Führer *Fire Mountain Mask General Magman *Queen Hedrian *Führer Hell Saturn *Farrah *Farrah Cat *Monster *Mason *Dr. Lehda *Great Professor Bias *Dr. Kemp *Butchy *Galactic Empress Meadow *Emperor Tranza *Maria *Grey *Grifforzer *Lamie *Emperor Bacchus Wrath *Empress Hysteria *Prince Buldont Monsters that appeared in the Clips *Coxcomb Mask Mechas * Varidreen * Sky Ace * Battle Shark ** Battle Fever Robo * Denji Fighter / Daidenjin * Jaguar Vulcan ** Sun Vulcan Robo * Gogglecaesar ** GoggleRobo * Dyjupiter ** DynaRobo * BioDragon ** BioRobo * Shuttlebase ** ChangeRobo * Star Condor ** Flash King * Turbo Ranger ** Great Five * Liverobo ** Jet Falcon * Turborobo ** Turbo GT * Fiverobo ** Sky Alpha * Jet Icarus ** Jet Hawk * Daizyujin ** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus * Dairen'oh ** Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh * Muteki Shogun * Super Stealth Beast God Saruder * Ohranger Robo ** Sky Phoenix * RV Robo * V-Fire * Galaxy Mega * Delta Mega * Silver Armor King Gingaioh ** Starbeast GingaLeon * Victory Robo ** 99Machine Red Ladder * TimeRobo Alpha * V-Rex * GaoKing ** GaoLion ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger * Soul Bird * GaoMuscle ** GaoGorilla ** GaoEagle ** GaoBear & GaoPolar ** GaoBison﻿ Trivia *Made for the 25th Anniversary of the Super Sentai franchise. *This was the first crossover movie to include the largest number of gathered rangers from various Super Sentai series, until the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie broke it's record. *Includes clips from every single Super Sentai series from Goranger to Gaoranger. *Hiroshi Miyauchi was the oldest sentai actor to reprise his role as Soukichi Banba/Big One. *Strangely, in the movie poster, MegaPink appears to be purple. *This crossover would start a tradition within the yearly VS crossover films of having the anniversary team joining forces with members from previous Super Sentai teams instead of the previous team. Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie